Forbidden Love?
by Aelyrin
Summary: Kabuki and Aelyrin are in love. Yah. That's 'bout it.


An Animal Crossing: Wild World smutfic by Aelyin.  
Pairing: Kabuki x Aelyrin(main character)  
One-Shot 

Hi This is something I thought up just today. Kabuki is one of my favourite characters in AC:WW, my most favourite being Daisy. 8D Anyways, if you don't play AC:WW, I'll let you know that Kabuki is a cat. lol indeed. But all the characters walk and act like humans, so I'll treat him as one. So it's not technically beastiality. 8D. 'Cuz I'm cool like that.

* * *

"I love you" I told Aelyrin over the phone.  
"Who is this?" came her sweet voice.  
"Kabuki"  
"Oh, Kabuki" her voice seemed to brighten up and a way I can't describe, "Can you come over in a few?"  
And at that she hung up. I don't know what I felt. Confused. For a fleeting second I felt heartbroken until those words sunk into me. She wanted me to go over to her house! I busied myself cleaning my hair and got on a change of clothes. I put on that cute little design she made and headed out.  
We don't live too far apart, but that's mostly because we live in such a tiny town with only around five houses. I really want to get out of this place, but I don't want to leave her side. I reached her cute pink-roofed house and knocked on the door.  
"Yo, it's me!" I shout. I can't let her know how nervous I am.  
Aelyrin opened the door, her pastel pink hair swaying in the breeze, and revealed that all she was wearing on her sweet skin was a cute little shirt that only reached above her bellybutton, and panties.  
She smiled at me and with her honey voice told me, "I love you, too"  
By then, though, her scent was overpowering and I was already strugling to get her tight frillies off. She had just barely closed the door before I buring my face into her soft folds. She smelled oh-so-much better close-up, and tasted heavenly. Ever time I ran my tongue over her nub she would give a soft moan of pleasure in reply. I stood up and swiftly scooped her into my arms and carried her over to the couch and layed her down. Aelyrin looked up at me with her amazingly luring brown eyes. I could see how much love was in them, and it made my heart skip a few beats when I realized my feelings were being met straight-on. I knelt between her legs and leaned over and kissed her softly on her supple lips and felt her press into me hard in a tight embrace.  
I could feel her heart beating against my chest as I reached down to pull up her little blue 'A' shirt over her small rounded breast. We stopped our passionate kiss only long enough for me to lift it over her head, then resumed. Her hands wandered down my side, giving me goosebumps along my spine until they came to rest at my hips. One hand reached in to my member that was beginning to rise up to the attention. She let go of my mouth and giggled as she sat up and kissed my tip. I don't know how she opened my pants without my noticing, but I didn't care; I was in heaven! It was unlike anything I had felt before.  
"I can see you like this." Aelyrin grinned.  
She ran her soft tongue over the head before taking my whole self into her mouth. She sucked softly and licked at it to get it to its full length. I could to nothing but moan and buck my hips. When she was satisfied with my size she slowly removed her mouth, her tongue running along right to the tip, where she licked at some precum that had started its way down. Aelyrin then looked my straight in the eyes, her one hand slowly massaging my cock as she leaned in for another near-orgasmic kiss. The way she looked at me I knew she was ready for this, and I certainly was!  
"I love you." we both whispered into each other's ears.  
I gently pushed her down onto her back and lifter her legs around my hips then placed my now-hard member at her silky opening. I slowly and gently pushed my way inside of her, so as to not cause any pain, but she just wrapped her legs around me and forced me inside with a loud moan. I sat still inside of her, making the pleasure of the entry last before I pulled out. I waited about a second before thrust fast back into her.  
"Ooooooohhnn." she moaned long and loud as I picked up speed.  
"Ooohn" I couldn't help but join in our symphony.  
With every pump I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge. I closed my eyes and leaned in to connect our lips once again. Her tongue slipped against my own and gave me a tingle up my spine. She played our tongues together for what seemed like forever, but when she pulled back it wasn't for long enough.  
"Ohh, Kabukiiii!" she cried as loud as her soft voice could.  
I could easily tell with the intense pleasure in her voice that she was where I wanted to be. I picked up speed and the sounds of our love making echoed off the walls until I couldn't hold back any longer. Her insides tightened around me and I shot out my load into her.  
"OOOOOOH AELYRIIIINNN!!" I yelled, holding her tight.  
"OOOOOOH KAABUUKIIIII!!" came her whole-hearted reply.  
Our bodies remained intwined for a moment as our orgasms subsided, then I fell on top of her, completely spent. After a while of basking in the afterglow, we headed upstairs for a well-deserved rest. 


End file.
